Simple Question
by Sweetydu972
Summary: OS Huddy Houson - " Et là, entre deux corps en mouvement, entre deux passages, entre deux plateaux... J'ai vu la main de House disparaitre sous la table, en direction des cuisses de Cuddy "


_Y'a des jours comme ça... Où on préfèrerait rester chez soi._

_ Je vais essayer d'être plus clair...

_Chez soi... Dans son lit, la tête bien calée dans l'oreiller_

_ Ma question vaut pas un million, elle est même très simple...

_A la limite, y'a des jours comme ça où on préfère les lundis aux mardis!_

_ JAMES WILSON! s'époumona l'officier en s'appliquant à aveugler son prisonnier avec la lampe du bureau.  
L'oncologue sursauta brutalement et plissa les yeux sous l'averse de postillons qui s'abattit sur son visage marqué par la fatigue.  
_ Alors? s'enquit l'officier.  
_ Mais j'en sais rien! se défendit Wilson.  
_ Néanmoins, il vous remercie de l'avoir réhydraté. déclara le diagnosticien avec nonchalance.  
L'oncologue offrit un regard noir à son ami.

Par sa faute, il se retrouvait encore dans le pétrin!

_Décidément, il y a vraiment des jours où il est bien plus appréciable de rester chez soi... Mais surtout à sa place._

_ Je vous assure, je ne sais rien... A part... Que je le soupçonnais... reprit Wilson en évitant soigneusement House du regard.  
_ Et alors?! lâcha brusquement l'officier en rapprochant la lampe de l'oncologue.  
_ Dis Jimmy, ça fait quoi de passer d'un climat tempéré à un climat tropical? J'ai l'impression que c'est assez humide de ton côté, mais au moins tu as le soleil toute l'année. se moqua le diagnosticien.  
L'agent donna un violent coup de pied dans sa chaise pour marquer sa désapprobation.

_Sincèrement... Ce n'est qu'un avis... Mais y'a vraiment des jours comme ça où on..._

_ JAMES WILSON!  
Nouvelle douche.  
_ Oh oh oh! Là on aurait dit une dépression tropicale! s'exclama House en se redressant de son siège. C'est assez incroyable toute la quantité de salive qui peut quitter votre gosier en un court laps de temps!  
_ Ce sera bientôt votre tour! cracha le postillonneur.  
_ Vous ne me trouvez pas assez ridé comme ça? Je ne veux pas, en plus, être tout fripé!  
L'officier ignora ses dernières paroles puis se retourna vers Wilson qui cambra presque sa chaise pour s'éloigner le plus possible.  
_ Et alors?! reprit l'agent.  
_ Et alors rien... bredouilla l'oncologue.  
_ Et alors?!  
_ Et alors... arrêtez de dire et alors, ça me stresse...  
_ Il est sous antidépresseurs. précisa House avant de se faire fusiller du regard.

L'homme se redressa en soupirant bruyamment.  
House cligna des yeux. Cet individu était fascinant! Même en soupirant, il arrivait à postillonner!

_ Je vais devoir changer de méthode. s'agaça l'officier.

Wilson soupira à son tour.

_Y'a des jours comme ça..._

_ Où on ferait mieux de la fermer!

Nouveau sursaut. Mais cette fois-ci, pas d'averse.

_ Wilson!

L'intéressé tressauta et jeta un regard hagard autour de lui. L'officier avait disparu.

_ Reste concentré! Et... Ferme la! reprit House.  
_ Il est où? questionna l'oncologue.  
_ Il va sûrement vouloir nous faire le coup du bon et du mauvais flic. Il s'est éclipsé en me disant qu'il avait une preuve...  
_ Une preuve? s'affola Wilson. Une preuve?! Oh non!  
_ Il bluffait... souffla House en blêmissant à vue d'œil.  
_ Je ne veux pas finir avec ma tête sur un pieux!  
_ Ton châtiment sera bien doux à côté du mien. répliqua-t-il en sentant son rythme cardiaque accélérer sensiblement.  
_ Tout ça, c'est de ta faute!  
_ Oui! Je sais! Comme tous les gosses mal foutus du pays! Change de disque! s'énerva le diagnosticien.  
Il gigota nerveusement sur son siège puis fit signe à son ami que la discussion était close.

_Quitte à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, tracté par un taureau en furie et mangé par des sangliers..._

_ Tu flippes! s'exclama Wilson en pointant House du doigt.  
_ Frodon aussi flippait quand on lui a confié l'anneau.  
_ On ne t'a confié aucune quête House, tu as juste fait... Ton House!  
_ Eh! On est deux dans cette histoire!  
_ Mais pas dans le même lit!  
_ J'suis possessif...  
_ Je ne disais pas ça pour ça! se répugna Wilson.  
_ Ah... fit House en arborant une mine penaude.  
_ Je suis trop jeune pour mourir...  
_ Et moi trop vieux.

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi diable devait-il passer ses derniers instants en sa compagnie?  
Après réflexion... Qu'on le tue! Et tout de suite!

_ Pitié... supplia-t-il en un murmure.  
_ Wilson...  
_ Hum...  
_ Quand ils reviendront...  
_ Quoi?! Ils seront plusieurs?! s'alarma l'oncologue.  
_ Bah... Y'aura sûrement celui qui me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne saurais dire qui...  
Wilson leva un regard suppliant au plafond.  
_ Surtout, ne lâche rien. Garde les lèvres scellées. Ils vont essayer de t'intimider. Ne craque pas. Compris?!  
L'oncologue haussa les épaules comme si c'était évident puis se mit à fixer le sol en ruminant des paroles en hébreux.  
_ Génial... bougonna House en se calant dans son siège.

Deux minutes passèrent dans un silence quasi total jusqu'à ce que Wilson lance une phrase qui provoqua l'hilarité chez son ami : "Je maudis ma perspicacité."

_ Ta perspicacité?! réussit-il enfin à articuler entre deux hoquets. C'est ton côté commère que tu devrais maudire!  
_ Si tu ne m'avais pas proclamé conscience de l'année! Je ne me sentirais pas obligé de te surveiller! rétorqua l'oncologue.  
_ Là, ce n'était plus de la surveillance mais de l'espionnage!  
_ Sous prétexte que j'avais une paire de jumelles... commença Wilson.

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée de leurs deux tortionnaires.  
Comme l'avait prévu House, ils arboraient des mines inquiétantes... Presque effrayantes.  
Celui qui était familier au diagnosticien paraissait bien vieux pour être un simple officier de police.  
Lèvres pincées, il avança dans la pièce d'un pas lourd, le poing fermement serré sur un tissu en satin rouge.

_L'heure de l'exécution._

L'homme se planta devant l'oncologue et la jaugea de la tête aux pieds.  
Il fit un pas un arrière, jeta un furtif regard vers House qui n'avait pas cillé depuis son arrivée, puis, d'un geste brusque, lança ce qu'il avait dans la main devant Wilson.

_ Ok! Je vais tout vous dire! hurla celui-ci en se redressant comme un ressort sur sa chaise.  
_ Nom de Dieu! étouffa House en baissant la tête.  
_ Ils... Ils avaient une attitude bizarre! s'étrangla son ami en se dandinant sur son siège.  
_ Bizarre? C'est à dire? demanda l'homme en s'accoudant à la table.

Wilson lança un regard désolé au diagnosticien puis entama son récit en s'efforçant de moduler son rythme respiratoire.  
_ Je savais qu'il se passerait quelque chose... Mais je ne m'y attendais pas... Comme ça, de cette façon! Je n'ai vu aucun signe avant-coureur. Mais forcément, aucun ne pouvait me tromper! Je les connaissais trop...  
_ Allez à l'essentiel!  
L'oncologue tressaillit, éjecté de ses pensées.  
_ Je... L'essentiel?  
Les deux agents hochèrent la tête.

_Il était une fois..._

_ Euh non... marmonna-t-il.

_Tout se déroula lors d'un de ces matin brumeux..._

_ Non plus... grinça-t-il.

Les trois autres occupants de la pièce se lancèrent des regards éloquents.

_Dans une galaxie lointaine... Très lointaine..._

_ Nooooooon! s'exaspéra Wilson.  
_ Va à l'essentiel! s'impatienta House.

_Plouf plouf..._

_ Ils l'ont fait dans l'ascenseur! cria subitement l'oncologue.  
_ C'est faux! répliqua House.  
_ Non, c'est vrai!  
_ C'est faux!  
_ C'est vrai!  
_ Tu n'as aucun moyen de le prouver!  
_ Si!  
_ Alors dites! ordonnèrent les officiers à l'unisson.

_J'avais besoin de faire signer un dossier par Cuddy. On frôlait les dix heures, et je savais que House n'allait pas tarder. Alors que je descendais les dernières marches de l'escalier, je les ai vu, comme d'habitude, se diriger ensemble vers l'ascenseur. House vociférant des insanités, Cuddy lui courant derrière en brandissant un dossier. Ce jour-là, House avait un café en main et je me rappelle l'avoir entendu s'époumoner "J'ai les deux mains prises docteur Cuddy! Votre bouche fera l'affaire!" avant de s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Comme à son habitude, Cuddy s'y est glissée sans difficulté, le regard brillant de rage... En tout cas, c'est ce que je croyais sur le moment. Pour les intercepter, c'était simple, je n'avais plus qu'à remonter les marches et rejoindre le département de diagnostic. Quand je suis arrivé au bon étage, aucune trace d'eux. La logique aurait voulu qu'ils aient déjà débarqué.  
Je m'apprêtais à appeler House pour savoir dans quelle dimension il avait atterri quand les portes de l'ascenseur se sont enfin ouvertes. Et là, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a fait l'effet d'une gifle, d'un soufflet. J'ai vu House, les traits reposés, sourire aux lèvres plaisanter avec sa patronne, dossier en main!_

_ Mais y'a rien d'extraordinaire à ça! s'exclama House, coupant ainsi le récit. Elle me saoule, me présente un cas qui me plait, tout finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes!  
_ Elle avait ton café en main!  
_ J'ai deux mains!  
_ Non House... Elle buvait dans ton café comme si c'était le sien. Et tu ne tenais pas le dossier comme s'y tu t'en inquiétais où que tu voulais le consulter mais comme si tu le tenais depuis un bon moment! Et la logique aurait voulu que tu tournes Cuddy en bourrique au maximum, donc que tu l'obliges à te poursuivre jusqu'à ton bureau sous prétexte que tes mains étaient prises! argumenta Wilson.  
_ Oh... souffla le diagnosticien, piégé.  
_ Prends notes. ordonna le plus vieux à son coéquipier. Échange de baisers dans l'ascenseur. Complicité.  
_ Mais pas du tout! tenta de réfuter House.  
_ Poursuivez Docteur Wilson...  
Le diagnosticien lança un regard suppliant à l'oncologue.

Rien à faire, l'homme était lancé.

_ Je me suis éclipsé en prenant note de ce curieux détail et, je l'avoue, je les ai surveillés toute la journée sans pour autant harceler House. S'ils avaient commis une erreur ici, ils en commettraient sûrement une autre après!  
_ Et alors?  
_ La cafétéria.

House devint aussi blanc qu'un linge.

_La règle numéro un dans l'espionnage, c'est la discrétion. Avec House, on peut rarement l'être, sauf quand il est ailleurs. D'habitude, quand il l'est, c'est après s'être shooté à sa Vicodin. Ce jour-là, je ne l'ai vu en gober que trois. Le fait qu'il en consomme peu et qu'il ne remarque pas mon manège me confortait dans l'idée qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment pas clair. Y'avait même plus qu'une anguille sous roche... Y'avait caresse sous la table!_

_ Ça suffit! J'en ai assez entendu! coupa House en tentant de se relever.  
_ Assis! ordonna le vieil officier.  
Le diagnosticien s'exécuta avec raideur.

_J'ai bien cru halluciner sur le moment. Midi. Cafétéria bondée. Tellement bondée que personne ne pouvait percevoir quoi que ce soit dans le fourmillement de la population hospitalière. Sauf quelqu'un qui aurait un sujet à épier. Cuddy ne mange pas à la cafétéria. La retrouver là-bas était donc déjà une surprise. Je me suis installé à une table relativement proche mais dans un angle mort. Et là, entre deux corps en mouvement, entre deux passages, entre deux plateaux... J'ai vu la main de House disparaitre sous la table, en direction des cuisses de Cuddy._

_ Je cherchais quelque chose... expliqua maladroitement House.  
Le regard offusqué du vieil agent lui signala qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire...

Lancé dans son récit, Wilson n'y prêta aucune attention.

_La mâchoire à terre, j'ai observé mon ami se pencher vers sa supérieure et lui murmurer quelque chose qui la fit rougir sur l'instant. Et non House, n'essaie pas de nous faire croire à une subite bouffée de chaleur. Dans plus de six ans, ça marchera peut être. Le jeu aurait pu s'éterniser, mais House fut rapidement gêné par son bipeur. A regrets, il a dû s'absenter, laissant Cuddy livrée à ses désirs._

_ Tu t'oublies là... Wilson... grinça House en essayant de fusionner avec sa chaise.

L'oncologue frissonna puis se redressa, comme s'il sortait d'un infime torpeur.  
_ Dites... commença-t-il avec hésitation.  
_ Oui? s'enquirent les agents d'une même voix.  
_ Ce qui va suivre, je peux le raconter à la troisième personne? Histoire que vous puissiez vous fondre dans le personnage de Cuddy... Ou le mien...

House écarquilla les yeux, pantois.

_ A votre aise. déclara le vieil homme.  
_ J'ai rejoint ma supérieure à sa table... Histoire de la cuisiner.

_Cuddy joignit ses mains sur sa jupe et fixa le tissu avec insistance, tentant en vain de reprendre son souffle... De reprendre contenance.  
Ce n'était qu'un regard... Un simple regard...  
Elle se mordit la lèvres inférieure. Un regard diablement saisissant!  
Elle frissonna, se planta les ongles dans la cuisse puis redressa la tête.  
Son regard croisa alors celui de Wilson. L'oncologue, sourcils froncés prit place sur le siège d'en face.  
_ Ça va?  
Réfrénant son désir, elle serra les jambes et sourit à son employé.  
_ Oui oui, je prenais une pause.  
_ Vous avez chaud?  
Elle se crispa.  
_ Vous êtes... Moite.  
_ Le chauffage est sûrement mal réglé. s'empressa-t-elle de dire.  
_ La température est douce. répliqua-t-il en la détaillant d'un regard inquisiteur.  
Cuddy déglutit puis croisa les jambes. Elle pensait qu'avec l'éloignement de House, cette brusque envie s'éteindrait... Bien au contraire...  
Maudissant l'homme responsable de sa soudaine montée d'hormones, elle prit son verre et le porta à sa bouche. Priant pour que l'eau ait des vertus de chasteté.  
_ Vous avez vu House?  
Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec le liquide et avala de travers.  
_ Non! Non je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, ni sur quoi il fantasme!  
_ Ok..._

__ ...  
_

__ ...  
_ Pourquoi cette question? demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.  
_ Parce que... Je le cherche...  
_ Eh bien moi non! Je ne le cherche pas et je ne veux en aucun cas le rejoindre je ne sais où!_

__ ...  
_

__ QUOI?!  
Un fin sourire narquois étira les lèvres de l'oncologue. Elle arqua un sourcil.  
_ Je ne vois que deux raisons à cette réaction. expliqua Wilson en se calant dans son siège.  
_ Je ne veux pas les enten...  
_ Soit vous avez couché avec House...  
Il nota un léger rosissement au niveau de ses joues.  
_ Soit... Vous prévoyez de le faire! Ou en avez envie.  
Cuddy ferma un instant les yeux.  
_ Oui.  
Wilson se pencha, éberlué.  
_ Sérieux?  
La doyenne planta son regard dans le sien.  
_ Non.  
Il se redressa en soupirant.  
_ Vous avez bu Wilson?  
_ Vous aimeriez...  
_ Substance illicite?  
_ Vous aimeriez...  
_ Parfait. lâcha-t-elle en se levant.  
L'oncologue l'observa s'éloigner d'un pas mal assuré, amusé. Quand elle disparut de son champs de vision, il sourit, satisfait._

_ Bon sang! C'était ton rêve de ménagère de nous pondre une fiction pareille?! s'étrangla House en s'agitant nerveusement sur son siège.  
_ Ce n'est pas...  
_ Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de le romancer ainsi! Avec cette attitude, tu me fais penser à ma tante Berthe!  
_ Tu n'as pas de tante...  
_ SILENCE! s'égosilla le postillonneur.

Les deux médecins se turent.

_ J'en ai assez entendu. reprit le vieux.  
_ Inepties! articula le diagnosticien.  
_ Et ce qu'on a retrouvé dans votre poche? Vous appelez ça comment?  
_ ... Cadeau... D'une... Patiente? tenta House en haussant négligemment les épaules.

D'un geste rageur, l'homme ramassa la pièce à conviction sur la table et la brandit sous le nez du diagnosticien.

_ Ma question sera très simple... siffla-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien. Est-ce... OUI OU NON... Le string de ma fille!!!  
_ Votre fille?! s'exclamèrent les deux médecins à l'unisson.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Papa! s'écria Cuddy en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
_ Papa! répétèrent bêtement House et Wilson.  
_ Diantre! lâcha le postillonneur.  
_ Diantre! reprirent automatiquement les deux amis.  
_ La ferme! ordonnèrent les Cuddy d'une même voix.  
_ Ha ha! Je savais bien que ce type me rappelait quelqu'un! déclara House avec force.  
_ La ferme! beuglèrent les quatre autres occupants de la salle.

Furibonde, la doyenne se tourna vers son père.

_ Papa?! C'est comme ça que tu mets ta retraite à profit?  
_ Lequel? se contenta-t-il de demander d'un air mauvais.  
_ Je n'ai plus vingt ans!  
_ Lequel?!  
Exhalant un soupir, elle montra le diagnosticien du menton.  
Son père pivota alors sur ses talons et vrilla son regard le plus meurtrier dans celui du compagnon de sa fille.  
House déglutit difficilement puis :  
_ Si je vous promets sur la tête de ma mère en croisant fermement les doigts que je me marierai à votre fille et lui ferai une ribambelle d'enfants, vous me laisserez en vie?

_..._

_C'est définitif. Y'a des jours comme ça..._

_Où on ferait mieux..._

_D'arrêter les séries policières à la télé!_

_ Humpf! fit House en ouvrant les yeux.  
Il tressauta en se retrouvant nez à nez avec la doyenne.  
Sourcils arqués, elle le dévisageait d'un air inquiet.  
Le diagnosticien baissa les yeux et sourit intérieurement. Il adorait voir sa compagne en petite tenue. Mais alors penchée de la sorte... La vue était d'autant plus attrayante...  
Cuddy s'installa à ses côtés et, dans un tendre geste, glissa une main dans sa chevelure poivre et sel.  
_ Je t'ai entendu marmonner dans ton sommeil. déclara-t-elle.  
_ J'ai fait un affreux cauchemar. avoua le diagnosticien en s'ébrouant faiblement.  
_ Ah oui? elle lui déposa un baiser au creux de l'oreille. Raconte.  
Après une profonde inspiration, House se lança enfin :  
_ J'étais dans la tête de Wilson.

*

*

FIN


End file.
